Ice Assasin
by ShadowFoxEndever
Summary: Naruto the master of Hyoton, watch as he develops becoming an assasin of the highest degree, the embodyment of being a ninj! /Review/ Pairing is  NarutoxFemHaku  this is not a set pairing yet though


**Review the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**The pairing for the story is NarutoxFemHaku. If you have another pairing in mind Review and let me know so that I can think about it.**

**Naruto in this story is sort of an Oc because he has different parents.**

**The story starts around five months after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha.**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

A women around the age of thirty rushed across the dark, cold rushing waters with her long black hair swaying behind her. Water country laid behind her as she ran, but she did not look back no matter how much she wanted to. She needed to get away to protect her baby which slept in her arms bundled up in a blanket as she ran. Her husband and family members were laid waste when the fighting began. Their was no one left to comfort her, she could only rely on herself now for survival.

The day started out so peaceful, it had felt like nothing could go wrong. Her life could not have been better, a husband that loved her and would do anything for her. A family that stood by her through anything.

However things went wrong, as her husband had rushed into the house earlier telling her that the mizukage had changed and their would be no going back. She was terrified of what was to come but she would not give him because she had her son to protect.

The blood line purge had begun, so she had grabbed her baby fleeing the house along with the rest of the small village inhabitants in tow all wanting to get away before they were attacked as well. Since nearby towns and villages had already been attacked.

They were in such a rush because they had a bloodline, one which could create and control ice by combining the elements of water and wind.

They had been calm up to this point. The reason had been because they had been loyal to the mizukage but now they could care less since he betrayed them.

The forests were lit up in flames in all directions as clans were continuously slaughtered without mercy. Some of the more powerful clans revolted like the Kaguya clan pushing back the mizukages forces with all they had but it was not enough. Slowly the clans were falling due to the overwhelming numbers of the opposing forces but she would not fall until her child was safe. Her family had fallen for her sake, they had protected her when they had attacked. She would make sure they were never forgotten for their heroic deeds.

She was broken out of her thoughts as land appeared in her vision getting closer by the second meaning she had made it out of the country.

"Finally, I can live peacefully with my baby" she thought happily. She pushed back the dreaded thoughts of that day away to focus on what was in front of her.

It wasn't her lucky day however as water dragons rose out of the great depths behind her just as she touched ground.

"_They caught up already_" she thought frantic as the dragons surged towards her position as the roaring of the waters behind them were drowned out by the deafening sounds of the dragons as they got closer.

"There is no way it is escaping sir" a voice stated, by the tone of voice she presumed it was a chunin. If they believed what the chunin had said they will be sadly mistaken.

Their victory never came as the dragons froze in mid air not even getting close to the women who stood defiantly against all odds against them.

"Hyoton: Frozen Depths" the women shouted doing one handed seals. The water the ninja stood on began to freeze. The waters no longer moved a second later completely frozen all the way to the bottom.

The ninjas eyes widen as the ice shot up their legs beginning to freeze them to the surface, most got away from the impending fate but three laid frozen like a statue to the surface.

The other ninja she had missed landed on the heads of the frozen water dragons, unmoving like they were studying her. This pissed her off, she was not a lab rat for testing.

"You're the last of your clan, so we want to savior the last kill" the leader of the group proclaimed showing his sharp pointed teeth that gleamed from the moonlight glistening off the waters surface.

"To bad I am not going to die today" the women shouted clutching her baby closer to her body as the entire clearing froze to ice a moment later.

"Hyoton: Devastating Ice spikes" the women shouted as giant spikes shot up looking to impale the ninja as she vanished into the forest as fast as she could leaving them to deal with the after math of her attack. She felt the chakra signatures of her pursuers getting closer so she started freezing things as she went to provide obstacles so she could have the time to get away.

This lasted an hour before the ninja had enough of her running away as they each pulled out five kunai chucking them at the fleeing women.

Out of the corner of her eyes she caught sight of the incoming weapons but knew she was to tired to dodge or use anymore chakra then she already had used.

The baby in her arms began to stir, making her clutch the baby tighter. A thin smile grazed her lips as she looked at her baby. Time seemed to slow down at this very moment.

"I love you Naruto and I will always be with you" the mother whispered leaning down kissing the baby in the cheek just as four kunai pierced her back.

Her eyes widened as she dropped to her knees. Even if she was in a lot of pain her baby would live on. Two more kunai impacted her body as she fell over on to her side with blood beginning to pool under her body.

"_Looks like this is it_" she thought. The blood was increasing every second so she did not have long as her vision began to fade.

"Your still not dead? That's good because for all the trouble you made us go through, you get to watch me kill your baby in front of you" the leader cackled. He reached down in an in tempt to take the child but when his hands got to close for her liking, some energy returned to her as she lashed out biting the guys wrist deep wanting him to feel pain and lots of it. His hand turned blue freezing as the blood ran cold leaving his hand dead to the world.

"Damn you bitch what the hell did you do" the leader cried out cursing up a storm. He then slapped her hard across the face with his other hand to try and get redemption for his now dead hand. Her teeth loosened around his wrist letting him pull his arm back away. He was humiliated in front of his own men, he would not let her get away with it. He pulled out a kunai by the handle with his right hand as he leaned down ready to cut the babies throat out.

She stared up at the guy determined, hiding the fear she felt deep within. A shocked expression covered her face as the leader stopped dead in his tracks. Blood seeped out of his eye sockets and mouth as he fell to the ground blood pooling around the sorry soul.

"_What happened_" she thought. The site of the kunai's in the guys back brought a slight smile to her face even though her energy was quickly fading. Foot steps increased as the other ninja looked around at the tree line trying to find the attacker.

They turned quickly but not quick enough as the first guy closet to the women was met with a blue electrically charged hand through his gut. Moments later he slid off the arm which had pierced him dead even before hitting the ground. Two more ninja appeared next to the first as they stood protectively over the women.

Their Konoha forehead protectors gleamed in the darkness of the night as the moonlight reflected off them.

"Why are Konoha ninja here, this is a Water country matter" one of the remaining water ninja asked pulling out a kunai along with the rest of them.

"Well we were passing by when we caught sight of the situation and since this is not Water country, we have the choice to do as we please. This women and her child what did they do to cause you to harm them this much" a man with silver defying hair asked. The guy only had one eye showing which meant it could only be one person.

He was Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja. Revered around the world for being a major contributor to the third great shinobi war.

"They have done a lot, their kind must be eradicated" a water ninja stated seething with anger as he rushed forward to attack Kakashi without much thought.

He didn't get far as Kakashi slashed his throat open with a kunai dropping to the ground withering in agony before finally dieing of blood lose. The guys team mates were now pissed off as they rushed the Konoha ninja intent to kill them in cold blood.

"You guys could have left peacefully" Kakashi said sighing. He quickly disposed of them without much thought but to protect the women and her child from death. The ninja dropped dead in front of him one by one when finally none remained alive leaving them utterly defeated on the ground in their own blood.

Kakashi walked over to the women were his two team mates stood making sure she was alive. They shook their heads indicating to him that the mother would not last much longer.

The women looked horrible with the amount of blood that surrounded her body. He wished they had gotten their sooner maybe then the child would have a caring mother.

"Please take my baby with you. I am not going to live much longer, so give him a better life I beg you" the women asked coughing up a mouth full of blood while tears lined her eyes.

Kakashi bent down next to her prone form taking the women's hand in his own as he looked into her eyes.

"I will take him with and give him a better life don't worry about it and just rest peacefully with no regrets" Kakashi replied. The women smile brightly before her eyes started closing. Gai who stood next to Kakashi patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will take good care of your child. He will be a great person one day" Gai shouted doing a thumbs up as tears fell from his eyes at the dieing women's last wish. Her eyes completely closed as he finished the declaration leaving her to know her child was in good hands. Her grip loosened on the baby allowing for Kakashi to easily lift the baby up carefully.

He turned towards his team mates when he got the baby securely in his arms so the baby would not fall. They looked at him waiting to find out what they were going to do next.

"We better go back to the village now, we got to report our mission results and what happened here" Kakashi said. The other two agreed as they jumped into the trees heading in the direction of Konoha.

Along the way, the three leaf ninja were lost in thought wondering why water ninja were attacking their own people. It disgusted them because they knew more were probably being attacked through out Water country.

"_I should have been faster, maybe then this child would have a mother. When we get back to the village I am going to ask if I can take care of him_" Kakashi thought. He pulled the bundle closer to him in a protective way making sure no harm would come to the child.

He looked far off into the trees as they whizzed by. They would make it to Konoha by tomorrow morning if they kept up the pace they had set.

"Hey Kakashi, what are we going to do about the baby we rescued when we get back to the village" Gai asked. He was curious since they were active ninja and all meaning they didn't have much time to take care of a baby themselves.

'I am going to raise him even if the hokage refuses" Kakashi replied. This statement cause Gai to freeze in his spot for a second before jumping to the next branch to catch up with Kakashi.

"Are you sure that is the right idea, I mean we are ninja and we have to do missions" Gai replied. He had thought about this and he already had a plan set up in his head.

"I have a plan in mind already so don't worry so much Gai, the hokage will even agree to it without a doubt" Kakashi stated. Gai nodded in understanding as they picked up their speed.

They arrived at the village gates the next morning just as Kakashi had thought.

The huge looming gates brought anyone a sense of peace when seen. They stood out above anything else that could be seen from afar.

"The hokage is expecting you Kakashi, your mission took longer then it should have" one of the gate guards announced breaking Kakashi out of his thoughts. He nodded at him to show that he had heard.

He turned towards Gai and the uchiha who had stayed quiet the entire time since they saved the baby. The uchiha had been against saving them saying that it wasn't worth going out of their way to save anyone.

"I will go give the report to the hokage, you two can go home and rest for the day since that is what I am going to do after the report is given" Kakashi stated vanishing in a swirl of leaves giving them no time to interject.

"For me not being able to stop Kakashi, I will do one thousand push ups" Gai shouted. He turned to where the uchiha once stood but found no one.

He pumped his fist in the air deciding to do two thousand push ups instead of one thousand because he did not realize the uchiha had left him their as well.

The gate guards sweat dropped as they watched Gai drop on to the ground beginning his push ups right in front of the gate without much thought.

"Gai go do that somewhere else, you are blocking the path from the gate" a gate guard said. Gai apologized stopping mid push up, leaving the spot moments later to go finish his push ups in a training ground.

Kakashi missed Gai's antics because he currently just appeared in the hokage's office with the baby in his arms.

Sarutobi, the Sandaime hokage eyed him up as he appeared in the office. When he caught sight of the baby many questions came to mind in an instant.

"What happened Kakashi" the hokage asked. Kakashi knew the question was about the baby so he began the mission report from when he left the village, all the way up to their return to the village.

The Sandaime sat with his hands under his chin trying to figure out what to do about the baby and the possible impending threat from Water country. An answer came to him as Kakashi spoke up once again.

"I would like to take care of the kid myself hokage-sama" He said taking one of the seats in front of the hokage's desk. The hokage could not believe his ears, Kakashi wanting to raise a kid while he himself just became a young adult.

"Your are one of my best ninja, I need you for missions" the Sandaime replied. The village could not afford to lose a valuable ninja like Kakashi any time soon.

"I will have someone else watch him while I am out on missions then" Kakashi replied back determined to take care of the child.

The Sandaime sighed realizing he was set on taking care of the child.

"Alright you can take care of the child but when your out on missions pick someone that can watch over him. Also do you know the original name of the child" the Sandaime asked curiously.

Kakashi looked down at the baby feeling bad not knowing his name before he caught sight of a dark blue stitched name in the blanket in one of the corners that read Naruto but no last name was present.

"His name is Naruto and I believe he will be a great person as he grows" Kakashi said looking the hokage in the eyes.

The meeting continued, most of the topics were about Naruto and the Water country forces. Naruto would be trained to be a ninja if he wanted to and when Kakashi felt the time was right to start.

"Your are dismissed Kakashi report back here in one week for your next mission. I give you this long of a break to get the things you will need to take care of Naruto and get him use to you" Sandaime said smiling kindly.

"Thank you hokage-sama" Kakashi replied vanishing in a swirl of leaves appearing outside one of the jonin apartment complexes through out the village.

"This is your home now Naruto" Kakashi stated as he walked to his apartment number. Opening the door slowly shutting the door behind him as he entered the apartment.

The place was very spacious, two bedrooms, a huge living room, Kitchen and along with two bathrooms to boot. For the money he paid for the place it should be this good.

"I best get you a crib, a couple of bottles, milk and some diapers" Kakashi thought. He quickly went to the store buying a crib and all the necessary things to take care of a baby. He appeared back in the apartment an hour later with a crib and supplies in tow having everything he needed for a while.

The baby now slept soundly in the crib after crying for about an hour, the baby had been hungry so a bottle of milk was given to the baby stopping the crying almost instantly. He placed the crib next to his bed so that if Naruto cried he would be their to help.

Kakashi got ready for bed because he needed some sleep from not getting any sleep while on the mission which had lasted about a week.

"_I will probably start training Naruto at around the age of six but it depends if he is ready at the time or not_" Kakashi thought slipping underneath the covers on his bed. He placed his head on the pillow falling asleep moments later.

**Hope you liked the chapter! I will update this story either twice a week or once a week it all depend on the Reviews I get.**


End file.
